Amy's Drunk Confession
by forallyourdoctorwhoneeds
Summary: AU where Amy and Clara are best friends. What would happen when this pair goes to a party at Jeff's and gets more drunk then they ever have before? Will Amy confess her deepest darkest secret to her best friend?


_So I know I should be working on my next chapter for Life Goes On but I am having trouble getting the story exactly where I want it to go, so tonight to procrastinate writing that story I was reading some fanfiction and ended up on one a tangent of reading Amy/Clara fics. They are one of my OTPs even though I know they'll never be canon. So seeing some fics on the 2 of them tonight inspired me to write this up really quick. I really love these two and hope I can write more about them soon._

Amy lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She had been thinking about it for months. It had in a weird way hit her on the night of one of her friend's 18th birthday. The way all the girls were moving to the beat of the music, she realized just how attractive they were. That was the first moment she thought it could be true. That was 6 months ago. And since then she had spent a lot of time thinking about it and realized that not only did she like girls, she liked her best friend Clara. She sighed. Clara was so beautiful and kind and clever and funny, there was nothing to not like about her. Amy thought about whether or not she should tell her. She knew Clara was bisexual; she hadn't kept that a secret from Amy. Clara had told her when they were 15 that she had fancied a girl in their school called Nina. However that crush was short lived and she was the only girl Clara had ever talked about liking, otherwise she completely boy crazy, just as Amy had always assumed she was as well. Until Clara that is. Amy decided it was better not to risk finding out, she didn't want to accidentally ruin their friendship. Even if she wasn't with her best friend romantically, Clara was the best thing to ever happen to Amy.

3 months later

"This is going to be the best night ever!" Clara exclaimed to Amy, they were going to a party at Jeff's house

"Yeah! I'm so excited!" Amy giggled back as they arrived at Jeff's house. Music was already pumping and people were inside

A few hours later

Both Amy and Clara had drunk a little too much alcohol. It was obviously bad when neither of them could even remember how much they had drunk. Amy had known when they arrived that it was probably not the best idea that they each had their own bottles of vodka, those were gone somewhere else now with an unknown amount of liquid still in each. It was 3 am and they were sitting on Jeff's couch, most of the party goers had either already left or were passed out in various places around Jeff's house.

"You know I love you right?" Clara slurred

"Well of course! You're my best friend!" Amy slurred back, equally as drunk

"Good, then as my best friend you won't mind if I do this." Clara stated and before Amy even knew what she was doing, Clara leaned in and kissed Amy full on the lips. Amy nearly leapt off the couch at first but once she realized she'd liked it, mostly in a drunk state of not knowing what exactly was going on, she kissed back. Their kiss was in no way cautious or tentative. It was very much a drunken sloppy mess, laced with lust. All too soon in Amy's opinion Clara pulled back. Amy sat confused, still not 100 percent sure what had just transpired.

A few minutes later Amy had moved to the floor of Jeff's living room, actually sitting with Jeff, who was also very drunk and probably high at this point in time.

"Why?" Was all Amy said

"Why what?" Jeff probed

"She kissed me…" Amy spoke barely above a whisper

"Who? Clara?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, she kissed me!" Amy retored

"That's okay!" Jeff stated, mostly just because he thought 2 girls kissing was hot and would probably jerk off to the thought later

"But I liked it! I knew I'd like it…" Amy was near tears at this point

"Again, that's okay!" Jeff said again

"Just don't tell Clara…" Amy pleaded

"Wait! I'm Clara!" a voice stated from right next to Amy. She hadn't even realized that Clara had been sitting right next to her the whole time.

"No!" Amy cried out

The next morning Amy awoke with a horrible hangover. Even though she had drunk so much the night before, the memories of the night came flooding back. She sat up startled and suddenly spotted Clara sitting on the couch across from where she was on the floor. Embarrassed Amy was unsure of how much she had remembered from the previous night.

"Hey." Amy gave a tentative wave

"Hey." Clara smiled back at Amy "You wanna get out of here? Get some coffee? Lord knows I could use some."

"Okay!" Amy stood up a little too excitedly and paid for it when her head started spinning

Clara was across the room really fast and caught Amy as she stumbled. The two silently left and got into Amy's car.

"So…" Clara began "How much do you remember about last night?" Amy's heart sank. She knew Clara remembered at least part of the misadventure they had the night before

"Uhm… Everything… I think." Amy replied nervously

"Do you remember us making out?" Clara stared Amy down

"Y-yeah…" Amy studdered

"And do you remember what you said to Jeff a few minutes afterward?" Amy winced. She really hoped Clara hadn't remembered that part. She sighed.

"Yes…"

"What was that about?"

Amy took a deep breath as she prepared for what she had to say next. She hadn't told a soul yet, she hadn't even said it out loud to herself. But she knew it was time to tell her best friend.

"I'm bisexual… I've known for about 9 months now. I just wasn't sure how to tell anyone." She felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulder. Not the entire weight obviously, she still had the one big secret, which she hadn't planned on revealing.

"You couldn't even tell me?" Clara prodded "I'm your best friend! And you know about Nina, so you knew I had no problems with it!"

"It was still scary…" Amy admitted. They had arrived at the coffee shop now, but neither of them made any effort to get out of the car

"So is there anyone you like? I know you don't fancy any boys right now but this opens a whole new can of worms! What about girls?" Clara suddenly got very excited at the idea of talking to her best friend about a potential love life.

Amy didn't feel quite the same way. She wasn't sure if she should tell her best friend about how she felt. So she sat in her driver's seat, she had started shaking.

"Oh! You do!" Clara exclaimed excitedly "You're so nervous! There has to be someone!"

Amy felt a lump rise in her throat. Her best friend was starting to catch on. She could attempt to lie but what good would that do? Amy knew her best friend could always tell when she was lying, so she took a deep breath again as she prepared to admit her deepest, darkest secret to her best friend.

"Who is it?" Clara probed again when Amy sat faltering for a good couple minutes. Amy had silently begun to cry.

"I love you." Amy choked out

"W-What?" Clara was stunned

"I-I love you…" Amy had begun sobbing

"Wow Amy… I never… I never would have expected…."

"You don't feel the same way… Its okay, I understand. Just please promise me we can still be best friends…?" Amy was still sobbing

"Oh don't worry dear; we'll be more than friends." Clara stated rather boldly and then leaned across the center console to place a sweet, tentative kiss on Amy's lips. Amy didn't freeze up this time, instead she kissed Clara back.

They kissed sweetly but deeply for a few solid moments before they finally had to break apart for air. They put their foreheads together as they caught their breaths.

"I love you too." Clara smiled before leaning in to kiss Amy's nose tenderly


End file.
